The existing utensils for unscrewing lids of jars or other containers oblige the user to operate the utensil with one hand while gripping the container firmly with the other hand to keep it from turning, an effort that fails sometimes when the lid is screwed on very tightly, or “glued” by the product in the container.
Those utensils only provide a stronger grip on the lid, and greater leverage on the lid.
A possible alternative is to use two utensils simultaneously, one that clamps the lid and one that clamps the container, which requires fussy operation and endangers the contents at the instant when the lid and container abruptly come unstuck.